Living in Fear
by GothicFlare
Summary: Bra's life is perfect. She has Goten for a boyfriend. She didn't think her life could get any better- or worse. Her life takes a turn for the worst when someone she loves tries to kill her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball.

I watched Bra. She was practicing one of her speeches that she had to do for school in front of the mirror. Just the sound of her voice made me cringe. We were home alone. I was supposed to be at Goten's. I told him that I would be late. The little punk actually believed me too.

I had the perfect plan. This was Bra's time to die. She had lived long enough. She has everything I wanted. She took everything I had from me. Vegeta. I can't even call him father anymore. I maybe got a max. of 2 hugs from him in my life. Bra, on the other hand, gets a hug from him everyday. Mom is always thrilled with her. If she invented something, Bulma would be all over her with praise. If I did, I don't even know if I'd get a "Good Job Trunks". Goten. He used to be my best friend. We used to do everything together. Now he's always like, "Sorry. Bra and I are going out for ice cream. Maybe some other time." Bra has taken everything, no everyone, from me.

I had had plenty of time to plan this out. My room is right next door to Bra's. My sword is in there. I'm supposed to be at Goten's leaving Bra alone. Now was the perfect time. Bra best friend, Jami, had just moved away. Like me and Goten, they would do everything together. She has been acting like a little bitch because of that. It's not the end of the world. She misses her alot and she's been acting depressed. Vegeta and Bulma think she is. But I know better. They might even think that she's 'depressed' enough to take her own life. Of course, she wouldn't do it. But I would. Veggie and Bulma will just think that she was so upset she ran into my room and got my sword and took her life. It was perfect. Too perfect.

I quickly walked into my room, picking up the tool that I was to use. I wasn't going to just stab her. Oh no. I planned on teasing her with the sword. I crept into her room, hiding the sword. Unfortunatley, she had seen my reflection in the mirror.

"What do YOU want?!" Bra snapped. She had Vegeta's attitude. You shouldn't use an attitude with the person that's about to kill you. It's just not smart. Not that it would make a difference.

I smirked and drew out my sword. Her eyes went wide.

"Tr-tr-trunks..." she stuttered.

I cornered her by the mirror. I used the very tip of the sword and ran it along her long, slender arm. It wasn't enough to make a cut. Then I pressed harder, drawing blood. Bra paled.

"Wh-what are you doing??!" She was obviously terrified.

I then heard my cell phone ringing. It was Goten.

"Hey? I thought you were coming over?" Goten said.

"Yeah, I'm almost there. I'll be about 5 minutes." I held the sword to Bra's throat so she wouldn't yell.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

I hung up. I had to finish this job quickly. I knew I had to be careful not to get any blood on me.

"You sick son of a bitch!" she yelled. "If you kill me, you'll regret it!!"

"You'll be dead! Just what will you do?" I asked her.

"Papa will-" she started.

I didn't give her the chance. I didn't want to argue. I stabbed her throught what I thought was the heart. She instantly fell over. I stuck the sword in her hand to make it look like she had commited suicide. The deed had been done. I would never have to hear her voice again. I made sure I didn't have any blood on me, and flew to Gotens.

"Bra! We're home!" Bulma yelled entering the house along with Vegeta. "Bra?!"

'She usually is runs down to see us when we get home.' Bulma thought. She didn't realize that Vegeta had left her side.

"WOMEN! GET UP HERE QUICK!!"

Bulma ran as fast as she could following the sound of Vegeta's voice. Then she saw it. Vegeta was in Bra's room. He bent down to pick up a figure that looked somewhat like Bra.

"Oh My God!" Bulma yelled. She instantly broke down in tears.

"Breathe," Vegeta said calmly. "She's still breathing, barely. We might be able to save her if we hurry. I'm going to fly Bra to the hospital. You can drive."

Vegeta took off through Bra bedroom window.

'How could she have done this to herself?' Bulma thought. She knelt down by where Bra had been. 'Trunks sword! But..why would she want to kill herself? Was her life that bad? Was I a bad mother?'

Bulma wanted to just go crawl under the bed and cry but she knew she had to get to the hospital to be with Bra.

Bulma was at the hospital in a matter of minutes.

"Is she going to be alright?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"I don't know." Vegeta said honestly.

A doctor entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Briefs? Dr. Shadow would like to speak with you for a moment."

Vegeta and Bulma followed the young doctor into a room. Dr. Shadow motioned for them to sit down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, I would like to ask you a couple of questions concerning your daughter. When and where did you find her like this?"

"Me and the woman had come home from shopping," Vegeta's face cringed when he said the word shopping. "And when we got home, we found her in her room with a sword in her hand."

"So you think she commited suicide?" Dr. Shadow asked.

They nodded.

"Have there been any changes? Anything that might have made Bra want to take her life?"

"Her best friend moved away." Bulma said.

"Is that all?

Bulma nodded.

"That is all. Thank you for your participation."

Bulma and Vegeta left the room to be faced with the Son family and the Chestnut family.

They were bombarted with questions like "What happened?" and "Is Bra alright?"

Vegeta unwilling told the story while Bulma held her seemingly upset son.

Sorry for the short chapter! It's just an introduction. Please Read and Review. If you like it, I'll keep writing. I've had this idea since the summer and I've done alot of thinking on it. 


End file.
